A Hokage's Retrospect
by AngelRavenDove
Summary: Our favorite blond is taking us through his musings brought on by the view from his office window. Angst, COMPLETE, Minor Character Death, MPreg, NoSex, OC, Oneshot, Other, Mild Violence, Yaoi


A Hokages Retrospect

This was brought on by watching the late night news on Memorial Day. I just had to let this strike of idea run its course.

Sitting in the tower looking out my window, I let my thoughts wander like a ronin. My window shows me Konohagakure. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, my home, my shelter, my refuge, my prison and my destiny. Funny how everyone calls you a fool and dead last but you now rule one of the five great ninja nations. This window shows me a land that thrived, was devastated when Orochimaru invaded during the chunin exams and was rebuilt. Thrived for a while then was destroyed during Peins attack and was rebuiltAGAIN. Watching the villagers hustle and bustle with all the ninjas flickering around and above them.

Amazing how these were the same people who would shun me. The people who wanted me starved and left for dead since my father had this grand idea to seal that nine-tailed bastard in my guts. These are the same people who left me to fend for myself in an apartment by myself as a child. The ones who left a simple school teacher to show compassion to the one little boy no one wanted around. The ones who left him to Ichiraku where one man and his daughter fed the little boy when he couldnt fend for himself or afford it.

Amazing these are the people who chanted my name when I defeated Pein to protect and save my precious people. These are the people who elected me as Konohagakure no Nanadaime Hokage. These are the same people who praise my dad, Yondaime Hokage and still inwardly curse me excuse me, I mean the Kyuubi. We have the best medic-nin in all of the great nations ran by the Legendary Sannin, Hashirama Tsunade-hime. My own teammate, Haruno, Sakura is her star apprentice. We have two extremely powerful bloodlines here. The Hyuuga clan ran jointly by Neji and Hinata. The reason behind that was to show as a unified front between the main and branch housesor some bullcrap like least Neji and the remaining branch members no longer bare the caged bird seal. The Uchiha clan is in the processes of being rebuilt by my favorite Teme. Sasukes Sharingan has gone above and beyond his baka genius of a brother Itachi without killing me .as if he freaking could! When he retuned (after being dragged back by yours truly), he started as soon as he could. Ill explain this a little later.

When I faced this very window, I saw the past that gave way to the future. I saw what the Shodaime put claim to. I see what the Nidaime felt was needed to expand our horizons. I experienced the compassion that Sandaime felt was missing. I embody the pride that Yondaime felt as he swore to protect this land and its people. I agree with the beginnings of a more unified Shinobi nation that Godaime-baa-chan began to expand upon. I appreciate the teachings of Kakashi-sensei that taught us that _Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!"_ . His best friend/ rival told him that; then he taught us the same principle. He later took up the position as our Rokudiame.

Here I am as the Nanadaime. I want to teach the future generations tolerance and that you should hope for the best. You should think up a nindo and stick to it. No matter if you fail the genin test in the academy or if you pass it with flying colors, your path and nindo can make you or break you. Even when things get tough, have hope. Sometimes that can be what saves your rear.

At the far edge of the view from this window is the Memorial Stone. Here my heart grows sore and my eyes look downward toward the past. Rest in Peace fallen family and comrades. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sarutobi Asuma, Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Kaori Jiraiya, Uchiha-Uzumaki Chiyoko, Uchiha-Uzumaki Kazuhiko, Hatake Kakashi, Ishikawa Shizune, Hyuuga Hanabi, Nara Sumiko, Hyuuga Hiashi. The list goes on for days.

I know the village doesnt know the whole truth but the two Uchiha-Uzumaki people named are me and Sasukes twins. I found out that the bloodthirsty, rampaging fox was female. She made a game of hide and seek happen with my organs and when me and Sasuke had fantastic, mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex, I got and gave one hell of a surprise! I was in my third month and I was on my way on a S-class mission with Hanabi and Nara Sumiko.

We were traveling NW toward Seishin no sato, located between Taki no sato and Otogakure. Kakashi had sent us on a tracking and assassination mission. Little did we know that our target had a kekkei genkai that could fool the Byakugan. We were ambushed by hundreds of rouge Iwa and Kumo nukenin. The kekkei genkai created a genjutsu so strong and life like; we were lured into a horrendous set of odds. Shikamaru later calculated it as 143:1. The girls fought ruthlessly ripping out throats, manipulating shadows into massive weapons, blowing out chakra points and ripping bodies into shred by any means necessary. My clones unleashed a barrage attack to distract and cover me while I tried to make my way to the girls. Again, little did I know that they had set a very deadly trap for us. Just as Sumiko got freed up, Hanabi screamed. Our target had set us up in a chakra contained prison with exploding tags not even half a meter under our feet. As he detonated the tags, Hanabi started to rotate and Sumiko latched onto the shadows cast by the fallen timbers and bodies. None of us knew that the chakra prison really was a bomb. When it blew, there was no cover. Wood shrapnel hurled around us. Later, when I came to, I found that Hanabi had been beheaded by random sharp kunai and shuriken that got blasted at us. I gagged and looked for Sumiko. Under some dead body, she was found barely breathing because a kunai or something had slit her throat. Not deep enough for her to die immediately but just enough to not expect her to live. I hadnt even registered my own wounds and that was my mistake. I created some clones to relay the message to the Konoha General Hospital and the other picked up Hanabi along with her severed extremity. By the time I reached the hospital, I had began to get sharp, stabbing pains in my stomach. As I crossed the doors and called Sakura, I began to fall.

When I woke up, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were sitting around my bedside. The look on their faces told me everything. Hanabi was dead. Sumiko was dead. I had failed miserably like in my academy days. This time lives were involved. Sasuke stood up and sat on the edge of my bed and he whispered in my ear. I had miscarried myno OUR twins. Our babies.

After that, I vowed to never be fooled by missions. Shikamaru said they had sent a team after us 3 days after we set out to offer backup. The mission was a fake and was sent by our target under the guise of the Tsuchikage. That day we lost four lives. I still carry that guilt. I began training with Kurenai, Inoichi and Sasuke to hone my unfound skills for genjutsu.

The sunset over the land of fire outstands me and worries me. I have merged with the nine-tailed fox and mastered her burning, red chakra. I have helped rebuild a clan that had only one known survivor. I have lived by nindo and I have accomplished my goal to become the Hokage. My husband loves me and my village has finally accepted me for who and what I am. My life is good. No- my life is great! I, Naruto Uzumaki- Uchiha declare this day- -!

Dobe, stop thinking. We came to walk home with you. Sasuke interrupted my train of thought. I looked at him and blinked. He stood in front of me wearing a red high neck T-shirt with the clans new crest on it and standard shorts with black fishnet capri leggings under them. On his shoulders was our oldest living girl, Tsukiko. She had wavy, midnight colored locks of hair and skin as pale as her name sake and father. She had my eyes and my sharp canine teeth with a good blend of Temes studious nature and my unpredictability, she was definitely our kid.

In the snuggi on his stomach was our youngest child, Hisako. She has blond tuffs of hair and the blackest eyes you ever seen with a blue sheen to them. Never does she cry for anything but emergencies such as sick, VERY dirty diaper She always has this way that almost seems like she really understands the situation. Its like she has our ancestors spirits and memories. Good thing too; she can use that knowledge to think things through clearly. She just may become the Hokage with those eyes.

Dobe. We havent eaten and youre staring off into space. Maybe we should leave you hear and get some ramen That got me out of my head!

Teme! Dont you ever threaten me like that. That is just cruel and unusual punishment! Ibiki couldnt even be that mean and harsh! Tou-san is being very Soft, slightly chapped lips pressed against my own, sufficiently shutting up my tirade.

Okaerinasai, Naru-chan. Sasukes husky voice reached my ears.

Tadaima, Sas-saiai We left Hokage Tower and my musings behind.

Owari.

Quick notes:

I took liberties making Kakashi the Rokudaime. Hes a better fit than Danzo, ne?

Instead of it being Shidaime (4th), its Yondaime. I used the same thought process. Instead of it being Shichidaime, I made it Nanadaime sorry if that is incorrect.

I had to give Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune last names for all intensive purposes to make the story flow better.

Chiyoko-Japanese name meaning "child of a thousand generations."

Kazuhiko- Japanese name meaning "harmonious prince."

Sumiko-Japanese name meaning "clear/pure thinking child."

Tsukiko- Japanese name meaning "moon child."

Hisako- Japanese name meaning "long-lived child."

Tadaima, -Im back home

Okaerinasai, - Welcome home

Sas-saiai- shortened for Sasuke- saiai no otto my beloved husband

.com/translate_t?rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&oe=UTF-8&rlz=1I7GGLL_en&q=husband&um=1&ie=UTF-8&sl=en&tl=ja&ei=CBMFTJO_EIfcM7HA-Ds&sa=X&oi=clir_translation_intent&ct=title&resnum=1&ved=0CBYQrgYwAA#en|ja|beloved%20husband

All names were found online.

/female_japanese_

This is the link to the map I used:

.com/images/country/World-2_


End file.
